The present invention relates to portable mobile communications devices and systems, and more particularly to a portable mobile communications device, system and method that can control the distribution of live television broadcast signals from the mobile device.
Portable mobile communications devices such as mobile phones are becoming more sophisticated and include many new features and capabilities. One such feature is the capability to receive mobile broadcast television signals or mobile television or the like, such as digital video broadcast-handheld (DVB-H), digital media broadcast (DMB), integrated services digital broadcast-terrestrial (ISDB-T) or similar technologies. The convenience factor for receiving such broadcasting is high for mobile users. Unfortunately, the mobile user's viewing experience is constrained by the mobile equipment itself, particularly the screen size and resolution of the mobile device.
There are circumstances when a mobile user will be very interested in a current broadcast television offering that he can only view on his mobile device because of his current location. For example, the user may be away from home or not have access to a regular television yet still have some idle time to enjoy a live television broadcast. In such situations, the user can use his mobile device to select and view a live broadcast program. In many of these instances, the user may not have enough time to watch the entire program. Or, the program is of particular interest to the user that he wishes he could enjoy it at a later time on a larger screen at a higher resolution such as a standard television or even a notebook computer.
Currently, there are no provisions addressing the user's dilemma described above. What is needed is a mechanism that allows the user to simultaneously direct the mobile video broadcast from the source to both his mobile device and an alternate device such as a home media server for later consumption.